


Unyielding Bonds and Wounded Resolutions. [ON HOLD]

by angryturtle1337



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crime, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Mystery, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Violence, Yuri, alternative universe - town, character tags are added as they appear, charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryturtle1337/pseuds/angryturtle1337
Summary: Frisk successfully tore down the barrier and the monster were freed, however, she was now leading a meaningless life full of regret. She lost where she thought she'd gain and as a result, Chara was gone.Follow Frisk in her new journey into a mysterious town called Tragedy where she'll have to change herself in order to protect what's most important.





	1. Empty

It had been quite some time since Frisk had achieved what she thought was a happy ending. She had triumphed in destroying the barrier and as a consequence of this the monsters were free and up in the surface, surely this would have been a fitting finale to her story and you wouldn't be wrong to think of it like that, she, in fact, had thought so too, however everything she thought and hoped it would be… had not happened. Real life was not a fairy tale and while in this world the existence of magic and monster were common knowledge that did not change the fact that one can not choose what life deals you.

Frisk was always a compassionate child. She firmly believed that everyone could be good if they just tried, this line of thinking was only reinforced thanks to a certain acquaintance, but that belief was nothing short of naive, with time Frisk had come to understand this and while not completely accepting it, her experience on the surface dictated it as truth. The surface had been rough on her, managing to wear her out to point of making her feel as if her life was slipping away, like little drops of water, slowly but surely until she was dried up empty.

 

College was not an idea she fancied, the short time Frisk had spent in the underground was enough to give her the feeling that she had done enough in her life.

  
“I liberated an entire race, for God's sake!” She thought to herself, there wasn't anyone more deserving of a rest than herself.

Much to Toriel's displeasure, Frisk had decided to completely ditch the idea of higher education she had prepared for her child, instead choosing to live a life with a boring low paying job. What would've been a shitty life for most was what Frisk desired, she was determined to lead a quiet peaceful life and who could blame her for it. While not what Toriel desired, she accepted it as her child's wish, after everything she had done for her and her kind… it would be short of ungrateful, Toriel at least viewed it like that.

DETERMINATION. Frisk was sure she still had plenty of it left in her, while she didn't have ambitions of greatness and not much of the drive that previously led her to free her friends, she was in a way still determined to keep her life as comfortable and peaceful as possible, howbeit that simple wish could prove difficult. She had single-handedly freed a race thought long gone, it was inevitable to not have a few people nurturing ill will towards her, but all this paled in comparison to having lost the two things that made this outcome possible. She had lost the ability to reset, yup just like a video game, she had been able to rewind time to a backup of the sorts. Frisk had grown a little complacent, leading to her losing the time-bending ability, however, she honestly didn't care much about it, probably a result of her life on the surface, furthermore, the loss of that ability wasn't what made this supposedly happy ending so empty and meaningless. She cared for her adoptive mother Toriel and all the friends she had made in the underground, but in the midst of all those friends and family she gained, she had lost something so important that without it all seemed to have been for naught. The main reason she fell into Mount Ebott was to escape loneliness, in retrospect, it should have been obvious that returning to the surface would only bring back that loneliness, but alas blinded by what seemed to be the only path forward she continued and freed the monsters.

Chara, that was her name, an invaluable partner, which with she had accomplished so many things, made so many mistakes and had so much fun doing so. It was honestly all thanks to her, and while she didn't know much about the person itself, she felt as she had become an irreplaceable existence, a part of her own.

Today had been a particularly bad day, she hadn't had an easy time sleeping the night before. Too dark, too quiet… too lonely, she had felt that night leading to today, and to top it all off, her boss had called her to his office. She didn't think much of it at first, but when Frisk saw the stern and uncomfortable look on her boss that could only be interpreted as “I want to get this out of the way as quick as possible”. She began to understand that today wasn't going to get any better

“I'm going to be honest with ya here kid, your reputation around here ain't the greatest, all right? It puts the rest on edge” Her boss stated bluntly.

“I'm not saying you are a bad employee, it's just… well you know…” she did know

“There's no room here for a monster sympathizer like myself, much less the one who actually freed them, am I right?” Frisk interjected, she had expected this to happen, however, that did not change the fact that she was losing her job, her only source of income, it hadn't been easy getting one in the first place. She felt her blood run cold, this was it… there was nothing else for her here. Without much fuss she left her workplace, never to return.

As she left she noticed a few drops of cold water hitting her shoulders, it was raining and while it wasn't enough to warrant an umbrella… _what is this?! A fucking movie?!_ It was enough to finally make Frisk snap. She ran, cursing it all, despite her previous remark she was now running, tears welling up in her eyes making it quite hard to see, not that it mattered as she was not paying attention to where she was going in the first place. The last thing she heard was the sound of the rain hitting the floor, the next thing that hit the floor was frisk herself.

“Stupid girl, someone had to do it to her” said a man holding what resembled a pipe.

“doesn't she know how much she's hated, she must pretty dumb to walk around here alone” someone else added.

“We better hide the body, and I know just the right place, quite fitting too.” He said while dragging her off to their vehicle.

 

 

_Am I… dying?_

**Who knows? It sure seems that way to me.**

_Who's… what's going on?!_

**Such poor individual, you strived so hard to achieve what you thought would make you happy, but in the end it led to nothing but your misery.**

**You miss HER, right?**

_How d—who are you?!_

**Is asking questions all you do? I'm you of course, who else would I be.**

**Now's my turn to ask you, well myself, a question**

 

**What is it you desire, what is it _WE_ desire**

 

_I-I want to be with her again—I want to fix this, I want to undo it… I want to bring her back._

 

**That's just like us! Very well I'll relinquish myself to you.**

 

Soft, cold… wet. Frisk eyes shot open, she tried to stand up, yet she couldn't even move her arms. She was tied up, lying face down in the mud, she gritted her teeth, how could she have let this happen, _Toriel must be worried sick._

“you should be grateful, we'll send you back down there, hope you enjoy the trip!” A man spoke to her as if he was waiting for her to wake up, it was clear they hated her guts. With those words she was thrown off, this sensation was oddly familiar to her, the wind gushing past her and light fading away with every instant that passed, she was falling down Mount Ebott again.

 

An eternity seemed to pass before her body violently hit the floor, she was honestly surprised she hadn't died yet. With the little strength she still had, Frisk stood up and looked around trying to confirm where she thought she was, but as soon as she did she felt every inch of her body freeze up at the sight before her. _There was no way, she was gone, she disappeared without a trail._ The translucent figure of a girl Frisk was so very familiar with, turned around rapidly as if she had been waiting patiently for a long time.

“And who might you be?” said the girl with crimson eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I've cooked up. This is my first work here so I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Ill try to update this at least once a week, also expect longer chapters. See ya next time


	2. Bonds Unbroken

“And who might you be?” said the girl with crimson eyes.

 

The question startled Frisk back into reality, the girl before her was without a doubt Chara, she had the same shoulder-length hair, the same crimson red eyes, and even her characteristic green striped sweater. Nostalgia hit her like a wave, she couldn't believe it, Chara was here all along, waiting…

 

“Hey!” said Chara waving her translucent hands in front of Frisk teary face, “you alright? Did the fall hurt too much?” Alarms began sounding inside of Frisk's head, _why did she ask who I was?, does she not recognize me?, Has she forgotten about me?_ were all questions that Frisk asked himself in panic

 

“I-its me, frisk… do you not remember me?” She spoke unsure of the situation, her voice dim and fearful yet desperate almost as if she was pleading. Chara examined the person who had just fallen. _Frisk?! That can't be… she looks nothing like her—nevermind looks! she's almost an adult._ The crimson eyed girl was perplexed at the mention of Frisk's name, which was enough for frisk to assume she did remember.

 

“You do remember!” Frisk jumped gleefully which only earned her a glare from Chara, she had grown accustomed to those in her time in the underground, Frisk would often do or say something silly or even flirtatious and Chara would pierce her with those vibrant eyes of her, although once in a thousand moons Frisk could catch a faint trace of a smile on her partner, faint enough that it could be easily mistaken for a natural curvature of the mouth.

 

“I won't repeat myself, who are you and why do you know that name?” Chara said with a stern voice, almost as if the mere mention of Frisk's name put her on edge.

 

“I am Frisk!” she said desperately

 

“You look nothing like her”

 

“Of course I don't, we've been apart for years” Frisk inched closer to Chara “do you not want to be with me that badly? You'd go as far as pretend you don't know who am I? “

 

“What are you talking about are you mentally deranged?” said Chara utterly confused

 

“M-mentally deranged?! Me?!—after you said we'd be together forever you disappeared completely… I looked for you day and night, and now that I've found you, you pretend that I'm a stranger” Frisk said at her wit's end, she was growing angry, angry at Chara that from her perspective had lied to her and was now lying even more. _A joke… yeah, that's what I was to her this whole time, a fucking joke._

 

“You look nothing like the Frisk I know… the Frisk I know was a child about my age, not someone older like you” This time Chara's voice was calmer. She recognized that at least the other person believed what she was saying, she could tell that much by her clear desperation and anger.

 

“As I said we've been apart for almost 4 years”

 

“Prove it” Chara stated bluntly, she was willing to believe in this supposed Frisk, after all, she was a living proof that the impossible could happen. Frisk pulled out her phone, she had kept the one Toriel gave her as a memento of sorts, Chara recognized it immediately, but was not completely convinced yet and it showed on her face, before she could say anything, Frisk flipped the phone around showing a photo of the pair, frisk smiling and Chara with her arms crossed as if asking herself why would anyone smile in a picture with a ghost, a photo both of them had taken in snowdin.

 

“It is you…” Sadness enveloped her

 

“Is it that unbelievable that I've grown older?” Frisk responded relieved that Chara had recognized that she was in fact, Frisk.

 

“In that short of a time, well yes my dear”  She answered with a small smile

 

“Does 3 years and 7 months seem like a short time to you?”

 

“I won't question your explanation any further, you've proven to me that you are indeed Frisk, however to me it has not been years but mere hours since you left” Chara explained, she didn't understand. _Frisk had just left the underground moments ago, how could she be back so soon? and she was now 16 years old… this is utter nonsense!_ She didn't have time to ponder any further because before she realized Frisk had enveloped her in a soul-crushing hug, Frisk couldn't feel the characteristic warmth of skin to skin contact but this was enough for her. She had found what was missing, it was almost unbelievable, what she thought was a day filled with misfortune had led her to Chara. _I guess this is what they mean with it's always darkest before dawn._ Frisk thought, arms wrapped around Chara, she didn't want to let go so she squeezed even further, she didn't even stop to question why she was able to hug a ghost in the first place.

 

“You have no idea how much I've missed you!”

 

“As much as I would like to say the same, you've only been gone for a couple of hours to me… but I'm glad you are back nonetheless” Chara said petting what used to be a child's head. She remembered how Frisk had the same style of hair as her, but now she had much longer hair, it was a surreal experience seeing someone you know suddenly appear 3 years older than before, _she had changed so much…_  her face wasn't as bubbly as it was before but maintained the same distinctive softness, not to mention how much taller shed got.

 

“Chara…” Frisk broke the silence between the hugging pair.

 

“Yes?” She answered warmly

 

“Don't leave again okay? Let's go back to the surface together”

 

“Leave? I didn't separate from you out of my own volition” Chara replied reassuringly “I'll be with you the whole way through… like we promised, remember?” Frisk simply nodded in return letting go of Chara. Without exchanging any words they walked hand in hand towards the door leading to ruins, Frisk couldn't help but feel nervous, what if Chara leaves again? She thought, and as if Chara could read her mind she squeezed her hand in comfort, they both exchanged a smile and continued onwards.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**W̴̨̧̛̭̙̤͗͌̇ͭ̐̍ͫͮͅȩ̸̸͈̭̮͖͕̻̠͓͕̮͇̜̩̠̰̩͍̒̾͐͂̑̈͆̑͜͝lͮ̒̋̉̈ͩ͐ͧ͆̎͌̂҉̵̧̪̻͚̩̬̱͙̟͇͎͍͉͝c̛ͦͧ̌̆̆̂̿̋̋ͪ̏ͧ̚҉̷̸̙͖̖̻̻̞̜̱̹͉̪̣̩̬̫̝̱͝ő̵̞͍͇̺͍̜̜̫̣̺̝̮̣̩̾͗̉͆̈̋̾ͪ͞m̢̮͍̤̤̳͙̞͖̗̳̰̝͔͍͎̻͋ͥ̉̓̚͜eͥ̅ͤͪ̈̉̅́͆ͥ̑̊̀͜҉̵̘̫͇̯̣̼͕ ̵̧̘̮͍͍͔̝̱̤͓͖̿́̒̑̏ͤ̅̄̊͟t͐ͮͮͤͦ͏̟̭̜͔̱͉̥̣̪̘͇͔̱̪͠o̷͕͓̖̞̲̪͕̲̻̖̳͖̯̤̭͋̏͑̐ͯͯͥ̋̈͑͊̇̕͜͢͞ ̧̝̪̣̩̠̄̂́̏ͥͣ̈͊ͪ͌ͪ́ͮ̊̽̆͝ͅT̛̜̹̤͕̳͕͙̜̲̤̃͊͑̆ͧ̓ͧͦ̆͒̚͘͟r͗̏̓ͯ̾̏̒ͩ͑̉̑ͭ͌̓̉͘͟͏͍͈̰͔̭̭͈̲̣̠̰̗̼a̶̢̝͉̱̦̞̘̩̟̤̼̺̪̦̹͍͒ͣ̀̂̏̅͊̔ͬͬͣ̿͛̔͋ͧ̃̈́̚g̺͉̳̩͈͉̺̭̘̜̘͔͕̠̹͔͈̔̉̽̀̆̉̌̀ͬ̃ͫ̚͜͞e̽͛̂ͧ͏̶̧̜̼̻̲̳̲ḑ̨̹̭̥̱̹̮̗̒ͣ͐̔̃ͬͣ̃ͤͮ̆͌ͫ̽̃͂̚y̷̧̖̪̝̺͓̖ͫ̆ͯ̌̇̿̇̅̈̏̚̚̚**

  
  
  


**B̐͑͛̓̾̆͆ͩ̂̓͛̎͐̊̐̌̚҉̺͉̺̱͕͓̣͡e̶̷͎̬̳̩̜͎̣̪̻̭͇͈̗̻͚̊ͣ̈́͐̆hͮ̍̐̊ͯ͏͓̥̭̗̮̤̠̙̼̲͘͜͝ͅį̼̪͙̦̙ͦͭ̎̚͜͝͝n̞̥̪̯̯̭̠̹̟̥͔̜̲̲̺̻̽ͤ̍̔͛͊̎ͫ̄̏̎̌̍̃̕͞d̴̞̼̝̞̮̯̘͓̽̆̃͊ͬ̐͆͒̉̇̄̓ͤ̀͒ͧͯ̂ͩ͝͠ ̡͍̙̫͖̈́̐̏́̐͂̔͆̑ͯ͜͞t̸ͦͤ̿͋͆̎ͩ̋ͦ̚҉̴̡̪͖̩̰͈̠̦͙͎̜̹h̊ͣ͛͛́͐̇̐̒ͫ͒̍̉͋̇̉͘҉͇͖̗̦̥̰̬͜eͭ̏́̃̀ͮͤͬ̃̚̕҉̝͖͉̝̹͚̦͈̪̫͍̞̹̯ ̩̳̮̟̥͚̜̜̹̤̻̲͕̩̃͌ͩ̈́̍ͯͬ̕͟d̵ͮͮ̾͑ͦ̑ͥͫ̐̑͏̭̯͙͡ò̢͕̫̹̜̞͍̞̭̯̥͇̒ͯ͒́͝ó̴̮̺̝̱͉ͦ̂ͣͬ͒̑ͬ̂̈́́̈́͑͗ͮ̍͝r̨͉̼͔͓̭͔̣͉̟̰̻͙͔̅̽ͣͬ͋̂͒͘͝͝ ̵̯̪̩̼͖̜͖͂̏ͧ̓ͭ̋̅͌̾͋ͫ̆ͤ͊͂̚͝l̓̔͊ͫ̏̈́͒̕̕҉̵͔̹̙̱̫̥̰͎͍͓̩̖̺͉̞̼ì̸̖̺͖̳̪̤̈͛̐̾ͮ̔̈́͛̔ͭͤ̂͊ͤ͟͞͡ḙ̴͇̹̱̩ͨ̌͑̐̆̿͆͜š̷̪͖̦̯̬̟̃̐ͩͨ̂̅̉̂ͪͮ̌͑ͪ̅̑͒̊̆͜͢ ̵̶̧͙̯̥̭̥̹̻͇̓͗̓͆̽̆̆͊̇͆͟ͅt̵̵̢͕̣̼̟͙̬͍̱̯̥͚̪̩̗̯ͪ̉̇̊ͭͤͫ͋̓̾̈͆̋͂ͫ̈ͪ͡h̢̜̥̘͔͙̤͓̘̗̤̮̙̰͂͒̍͐͗́̿̊́́͒̚͝ȩ̴̤̞͕̤̜̳̺̥͇͈̌̃̅ͫͬ̽͝ ̂̅̾̈́ͥͯͮͭ̍ͦ̉̒͐ͩ̍̑̽̀҉̢͙͈̲̺̺͕̫̦̰͇̼̙̟̫̗̙̤̙t̵̶̯̤͈͍͔̝͚̬̞̰̽̒ͧͫ̉̅͗͂̏̓͐̔̋ͬͯͤ͊̚ͅo̴̫̖̞̭͔͚̘̩̮ͬ̈́ͭ̔ͩw͑ͭ̒ͣ͏̢͏̥̮̩̯͜͢ͅnͫ̑ͧͥ͗̇̅ͤ̈́̾́͊̌͘҉̳͓̞̪̬̤̫̙̲͓͙̦̪̥̪̫̼ͅ ̶̢̛̪̼̞̻̤̘͇̲͎̩̞̙̦̠͈̹̣ͣ̇ͤ̈̉ͦͬͩ͋ͭ̔͒̋̒̄ͣͨ͊̾͜ǒ̷̲͎͉̲̣̻͗ͯͬ͠f̛ͨͬ͑̈́̿̔̅́̐ͩ͟͜͡҉̲̙̯̣͚̬̘̪͉̰̝͎̺̙ ̴̪̺̰̹̙̻̦̠̠͈̥̅ͤ̿ͫ̊͂ͫ̒̒̎ͫ́̄̒͊͗̄̐̕͜ͅṋ̷̢̛͚̟̦̟̳̤̳͖͙̭̘̙̺̥͚̉͛͆̓̽ͩ́͋̊́̚͠e̬̜̫͖̒ͫ͌͌̏ͭͬͯͪ̂́̉ͨ̍ͭ͞͞v̘̤̯͓͓̣͔͖̝̘̗̱̰̫̦̰̠̓ͨ̓͒ͮ͂͛ͯ̾̏̆̂̍̔̅͌ͣ͟͞e̶̹̹̭͔̥̞̲͙̲ͭͨ̈̎̃ͮ͂͆̓̃ͯͯ̃̀̓̂ͮ̚͘̕r̝̮̲̣͎̮̟ͨ͒ͪͬ͐͒̈͌͊̕͜ ̷̺̟͈̯̪̙̫̺̫͕͖̂ͨ̑̈́̀̊̉̈́ͥ̄̿̾̑͗ͫ̑ͮ͠͝ĕ̸̴̺̜͍̤̱̜̳̙̰̰̙̩͙̗͖̫͈̊ͤͨ͋̓ͮͭ̒̑̾ͩͅn̵͇̳̪̪̯̬͓̱͇̗̟̦̤̅̓̇ͥ͒͋͋̐̾̇̇̇͂̓̚d̵̶̨͇̱̬̥̰̜̲̼̳̰̦̞̫̯̩̩͈̯͆̉͋̾̾ͩͧ̅ͧ͘͞ĭ̡̛̘̭̻͇̱̘͒ͮ̔͑ͪ̃̄ͦͤͪ̉̏̚͜ņ̴̢̛̰̗̮̖͍̖͍̮̯̟̩͖͐͛̎́͋ͭ͒͐͐̾͐͆ͮͣ͊͐̃ͪ͜g̛̺͍̹̖̘͈̬͍͕̖̥̩̺̯͕͍͍̑͒ͭ̎ͬ͆͢ ̸͕̻̪̹̣͉̪̦͇̥̜͇͕̩͋͆̈ͤͨ͑ͮ̎̐̀ͣ̿͐̚͘d̸ͫ̀̍̑ͫͪͬ́ͨ́ͣͪ̆́̚̕͝҉̹͖̦̳̰̗̞͉̫̪̱̞a̸̶̳͕̬̩̭͙̞̠͍ͨ̑͋̂͋̽̽͑̒̀̈͊̈́͐͝yͧͣ͋̓̔̄͠҉̮͔̩̘̠̱͔̼͓̮̬͠s̔̔ͫ͊͗̿ͭ̔̀̉́́͑͏̨̮̞̺̻͉͢ ̷̩̬̱̻͎͖̙̤̺̮̦̄̇͛͒͛̇̿͋ͬ̚̚͘å̎̋̾̌̉̇͛̆̎ͬͯ̎́ͮ́҉̡̲̼̪̲͎̫̦͓̭ͅn̍ͬ̎̄̓̓͏̢̛͓͈͍̫͇̟̼̬̗͇̼̲̟͍̻͘ͅď̌̒ͫͣ̾̃ͤͣ̍̄͏̷̲̬̖̫̖̲̩̼̩͇͍̘̦̺͔͍̱͠ ̗̲̰̞̣̙̬̹̲̜͇͚̃̒̾͂̃́̏̈̈́ͪͫ̉̓ͩ̒̿̒̑ͮ͠ͅͅṅ̴̲͙̗͎̘̬̺̪͇̟͚̮͔̙̮͉͙́͛̇̇ͯͪ̐͘͢͡ě̵̩̗̝͎̼͖̜͎̺͎̠̘̺͕ͬ̇ͧ̿͛͊͜͟͞v̡̢̻̙̣͙̳̮̙̖̠͙͍̗̟̹͚̹̖ͧ̂͂ͦ͗ͯͅe̴͙̰̯̪̭͈̦͖͓͗͋ͥ̿ͫ̿ͯ͒ͫ͂̉̈́ͦ͛̂͌͐͝rͪͮ͗̋͂̇͆̾̋͂͛ͪ͊͛̾͏̶̝̰̞̭̙̖͍̳ ̧̱̮͙̲͍̳͉̬̝̽̄̌͌̊̍̂̍ͣ̕c̑̓ͨ͋̒́̇̏ͨ̒͂̿ͬ҉̰̪̯̤͎̳͍̺̥͈͍̳͟o̢̭͔͖̮͈̠͓͍̲͔̙̳̰̻̠͉̐̓̈̍̓̓̄ͤ̊ͨ̃ͯ̆̋̕͢͜ͅm̡ͨ͆̉̿ͧ͋ͩͧ͜҉͇̺̯̘͕̫̯̲̝̰̺̰̰͉i̷̲̭̫̪͚̹̗̳̜̜̹̼̼̜͔̝̅̀͊̍͛̐ͬ͋͊̂̿́̈͐̑̇͜͠͞ͅn̐ͬͬͩ͋̒̎̿̉ͧ͋ͮ̐̈̍҉̵̨̡̫̟̙̖̪̱̜̼̪̬̹̺̤̝̯̠͉ǵ̵̛̼̘̪̺̳̻͓͔͔͖̯̞̞͊̿̅̓ͮ͒ͥ͑ͦ̾̑̃̌̍̇͡ ̵̸̠̠̙̻̝̗̖̹͉̠̈ͨ̆͗͑͢ņ̴͎͈̗̱̼͍̠̟̭͍͚̀́̎͗̅̆͂ͦ͛ͫ́ͣ̌ͮ̋͢ȉ̴̧̥͈̥̞̝̗͓͇̖̜̹̱͉̗̻̯̾͒̋ͦ̐̃̈͜g̢̛͉̪̦̥̟̮̥̝̱̜̠ͤ̉͊̈́̂͜h̨̬͎̟͔͚͎̹̰ͩ̉̆̓͒ͬ̾t̤̣͈̜̘̻̗̣̣̤̖͔̞͎̹̫̀ͤ̀̍ͣ͋͆̉ͫ̄̀͑̔̂ͣ͗̾͜͠͡͡ͅş̢̢̘̗͇͙ͮ̿͐̆̌ͫ͌͊̈̑͑̿̂ͬͫ͐͘͝**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk and Chara both froze, the atmosphere changed drastically as soon as they had stepped past the door frame, they looked around confused and afraid. The underground was somewhere they both knew pretty well, to most it may look like a depressing cave but to them it was a place where they felt welcomed and at peace, right now it was the exact opposite, an oppressive ambiance filled the room and with it an immense sense of dread.

 

Frisk was the first one to yell in pain, she grabbed her chest as if was about to explode and she had to keep it from happening “S-Something… something is grabbing my-” she said with a ragged voice, Chara could tell at glance that Frisk was in immense pain, yet she could do nothing but watch. Chara began looking around and noticed the walls melting as if they were mere chocolate that had been kept for far too long in a pocket. She was beginning to think there was nothing she could do until an idea popped in her mind _I don't know if it'll work, but I have no choice,_ without hesitation Chara positioned herself in front of Frisk and introduced her hands into her chest, she tried to be as careful as possible, it was the first time she was doing something like this, sure she had tried phasing through walls but this was Frisk, a living and breathing being made out of flesh not wood or stone, _I HAVE to be careful,_ she repeated to herself,  her hands reaching past Frisk’s ribs making it to his heart, Chara felt around looking for the source of the pain and as soon as she found it her face went pale. _A pair of hands?!_ She was sweating bullets at this point, how could there be a pair of hands around Frisk’s heart, she asked herself dumbfounded. The hands were cold and slimy yet electrifying at touch, Chara had never felt anything as disturbing as this. _I have to remove them._ she declared her resolved unshakable, tightening her grip around the pair of hands, she tried pulling them apart, but they remained immobile. Chara was running out of time, she wasn't sure Frisk could handle this amount of pain for much longer, she tried pulling even harder in desperation, and that's when she felt a sudden pang of pain in her wrists as if something were burrowing in them and making its way up her veins, it only lasted a mere second and it was over. Frisk was no longer in pain and the hands gripping her heart were gone.

 

“Frisk! Please be okay…” Chara plead desperately, but Frisk couldn't answer, the pain had left her exhausted. Chara watched she had saved her partner from death, however she wasn't sure what those hands were and what they've done frisk, let alone what they had done to her. She shook her head around as if trying to push away her worries and focus on the person before her. She wrapped her arm around Frisk’s back and under her shoulder while grabbing her forearm with her free hand.

 

“Frisk, talk to me, are you alright?” She tried once more, hoping for an answer this time

 

“Y-yeah… just a little out of breath” Frisk replied while standing up with Chara’s help, they both were scared and confused at what just transpired. Even though Frisk had not touched the mysterious hands the way Chara did, she felt them inside of her, squeezing her heart as if they were trying to take it away, for a brief moment she thought she was having a heart attack but quickly realized the sinister nature of that pain. It felt external, clearly not something caused by her own body, _how could it?_ She thought, there were no words to describe such a feeling.

 

“We have to get out of here” Chara stated, fear clear in her voice. Frisk agreed instantly, there was nothing they wanted to do here anyway, and besides, they didn't know if those hands would come back, getting out of there as soon as possible was the obvious choice. They began to walk, Frisk still aided by Chara. They were both quite familiar with the ruins so they figured it would be an easy trip, however, they quickly noticed how mistaken they were. Nothing was like they remembered, in fact, it was a completely different place altogether. The pathway was narrow and uneven. Chara looked around, examining their surroundings, they noticed that it wasn't a man-made tunnel, but a cave. _Just where exactly are we?_ She asked herself trying to remember if perhaps there was another path in the ruins they had accidentally taken in their desperation to leave the place, but that was impossible, they remembered their time they had served as a guide to Frisk, how she had reset them countless times, she knew the ruins like the back of her hand. While Chara was trapped in her thoughts Frisk called to them in surprise

 

“Chara look!” She said pointing ahead, They could finally see a light at the end of the cave, so they sped up their pace, anxiety loomed over them, what could be waiting for them at that exit? Was a question they indubitably were asking themselves at that moment. Both Chara and Frisk began to ran towards the light, and in mere seconds they had made it. Squinting their eyes, they forced themselves to look around regardless of their eyes adjusting at the change in lighting.

 

Clouds, pure white clouds. Clouds were one of the things they had less expected to see, there were none in the underground, in fact, it had been years since Chara had seen them, perhaps that's why she noticed them first.

 

“H-hey Chara… look at the sky” Said Frisk doubtful as if she herself didn’t believe what she was seeing. Chartreuse, neither fully yellow nor fully green, that was the color that best described it.

 

 _Just where in the hell are we?_ Chara couldn't believe it either, she hadn't been in the surface for a very long time, but she wasn't forgetful enough to not remember that the sky was supposed to be blue. Her eyes darted around looking for some sort of explanation, but there was none, _how could there be?_ , yet she continued till her eyes landed at the distance below them, a couple miles from where they were standing. _A city?!... no smaller than that, a town?_  It was official she was completely and utterly lost, she was surprised she could keep a straight face. They had been attacked by an unknown entity and found themselves stranded in what seemed to be a town. If this was a prank she certainly did not find it funny.

 

Despite their utter confusion they decided to keep on walking towards the town, both agreed on that their best bet would be to ask someone, towns were supposed to be populated and people meant answers, or so they thought. They had no evidence that pointed towards that, the town could very well be deserted and they would be left stranded without an explanation. After what seemed to be an eternity they arrived at the outskirts of the town, where they saw a road. _A road?! they had cars in here?_ Frisk thought in confusion, she suggested to her partner that they stick to it, perhaps someone might pass and give them a lift, her exhaustion made her desperate.

 

While she was disappointed that no vehicles passed by the road, they threw it away when they saw a sign, a classic green sign with white letters.

 

**TRAGEDY. 5 MILES AHEAD**

 

 _Was this town called “Tragedy” or was this place pulling a twisted joke on them?_ , Chara thought, she wasn't fond of jokes, especially after having met a certain skeleton. Regardless of the bizarre sign, they continued onwards.

 

“I hope the people are nice” Frisk said flashing a smile at Chara in a poor attempt at brightening the atmosphere.

 

“Yes… that would be very nice, very nice indeed” Chara returned the smile.

 

They had a rough path ahead of them, that much was certain to Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again, I can only hope it was an enjoyable read.
> 
> See ya next time, maybe I'll finish writing ch3 before the end of the week or maybe not... I hope I do at least.


	3. "Blood on the World's Hands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done, hope its good.

_How many days has it been since I started working here?_ A man thought, letting out a long, deep and tired sigh, he was tired of sitting around watching feed from security cameras all day. He was tired of his job, however he couldn't afford to quit as money wasn't easy to come by for those who had dropped out of school, in fact at the start he had thought this was the perfect job, sitting around all day watching monitors, but soon came to realize how boring and uneventful this job truly was.  

 

“Hey Gabriele, don't you sometimes hope for something interesting to happen in this godforsaken town, ya know… like maybe an unsolvable murder or a supernatural appearance?” said another man while fiddling with a pen

 

“Can't say I haven't, I know its a little fucked up but I'm starting to think that if this keeps up I might as well start those unsolvable murders myself” Gabriele responded in a joking manner.

 

“I knew you would get me!” said his coworker laughing as if he just heard the funniest joke in ages, and perhaps he had.

 

The conversation quickly died down, they talked about mundane things, about their aspirations, what they had seen on tv, the sort of stuff you talk with a friend. While they talked, wasting away hours in hope their shift would end, something caught Gabriele's eye in one of the monitors, it was a girl that seemed to be in her teens and a younger girl walking by her side.

 

“H-hey look…” Said Gabriele, his coworker shifted his gaze to one of the upper monitors

 

“What?” he asked with a bored look on his face

 

“There are two girls on the outskirts of the town, it's been ages since someone new showed up”

 

“Uh… sorry to disappoint you but isn't that Toriel's child?. dunno about the older one, maybe a friend of hers? it's not like I personally know everyone in this town” somehow his face seemed even more bored

 

“Tor—Who?” Gabriele said with a puzzled look

 

“You know... the goat monster lady”

  


**_______________**

  


Frisk and Chara were slowly approaching the town, Chara made sure to walk at a slower pace than usual, she knew Frisk was exhausted from her experience with those hands, even though she was dying to know what was up with this town, it was a new bizarre section of the underground she’d never seen. _Why did mom never told me about it?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something press against her lower back, slowly descending. She shot a glare at Frisk, who was smiling deviously.

 

“What. Are you. Doing?” She deadpanned

 

“H-hey it's been a while since we’ve seen each other and well… I was feeling a little bit lonely” Frisk responded keeping her devious smile.

 

“You know, I'm just an innocent fourteen-year-old girl, meanwhile... you are almost seventeen!” She smirked “That doesn't paint a good picture for you Frisk”  Chara said with faked indignation.

 

“Fourteen? Yeah right, you've been dead for years!”

 

“That doesn't change the fact that my body has remained the same”  They continued bickering back and forth until they reached what seemed to be the beginning of the town, they stopped to look around, it seemed like a normal everyday town. _Something's off._ Chara thought, trying to identify the source of her uneasiness, and then it hit her. _That's it!_

 

“The buildings!” She pointed out.

 

“What about them?” Frisk answered confused.

 

“If this was still the underground then the town wouldn't have these clearly human designed buildings, let alone this very road we are standing on”

 

She has a point. Frisk agreed on that much, yet they couldn't believe that humans were living on the underground all along. _Was this even the underground to begin with?_

 

“I think its time you **SAVED** Frisk” Chara said worry clear on her face.

 

Frisk didn't know how to go about explaining to Chara that she had lost the ability to **SAVE** , _How can I tell her I lost my determination?_ She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't embarrassed about the fact that they could no longer do it, however, they weren't on the surface anymore, or so it seemed, and to top it all of she had Chara back, _Surely my determination has increased._ She believed.

 

_All right, here it goes!_ Closing her eyes, Frisk tried to muster all the determination she could. She felt a source of light in the depth of her mind, she tried reaching it, yet it seemed to go further away each time she got close.

 

“Ugh… Sorry Chara I don't think I can anymore” Frisk said in defeat, expecting Chara to freak out, however, nothing happened. Silence was all there was, Frisk turned to Chara who was immobile, not even blinking.

 

**F̸̶͘i̷̧v̵͡͞e̵̡**

 

She waved her hands in front of Chara’s face, seeking out a response, yet there was nothing

 

**F̴̡͠ǫ̴̶͝͡u̵̢r̶̡̧͜**

 

Frisk began to look around, she didn't know what was happening, _Did I break something?_

 

**T̶͟͞h͏̕͘͝r҉͞e̷̡̨͞e̵**

 

Her eyes darting around the place landed on a fly, Frisk got close and began tapping it lightly. It wasn't moving an inch

 

**Ţ̵͏w̶͢͝o̸͘͡**

 

Frisk ran back to Chara, shaking her in desperation

 

**O̹͍̫̞͕̒͋̈̉͗n̨̧̜͎̬̥͈̙̳͖̾̃̃e̸̻̰͍̙̥̗͌̉̀ͤͪ͊**

 

As if nothing had happened things began to move again, the fly continued its flight and the sensation of wind brushing against Frisk skin resumed. Having no idea of what had just transpired Chara stared at Frisk confused, to her Frisk had just jumped at her at an incredible pace and began shaking her.

 

“Again… what are you doing?” Chara questioned, she was beginning to doubt Frisk sanity.

 

“What am I doing indeed” Frisk was just as confused as Chara was, she had just tried to make a **SAVE** but instead the flow of time itself had stopped. Frisk tried to think of plausible explanations but there was none she could think of, she in fact had just stopped time.

 

“If i told you I just stopped time for a couple of seconds when I tried to save, would you believe me?” Frisk said, still grabbing Chara by her shoulders

 

“A-Are you going insane?!” _of course she wouldn't_

 

Frisk continued to stare at Chara giving her a ‘please believe me’ face

 

“Right… I've believed crazier stuff from you” While it was true that Chara believed that the person before her was indeed the Frisk she knew, that much was clear to her after interacting with her, it was still quite surreal for Frisk to disappear and come back a few hours later with a slightly different personality and three more years on her.

 

“So if I understand correctly, you can not longer **SAVE** but you are now able to stop time completely?” Chara asked trying to understand the situation.

 

“y-yes… though it only lasted for a couple of seconds” Frisk said looking down from embarrassment for having lost his determination.

 

“That's a half-assed power if I ever heard of one…” Chara said trying to cheer her up a bit “however it leads to believe that it might be some kind of determination related ability, you might not have the amount required to **SAVE** , however that very fact might have created a side effect or secondary ability” Chara couldn't help but think back at the incident that happened in the cave. _Did those ghastly hands had anything to do with?_

 

While the fact that neither of them could understand where this new found power had originated remained, they still had another mystery ahead of them. The very idea that humans inhabited this place did not sit well with Chara.

 

The pair continued to walk towards the town, they couldn't see any signs of monster civilization, which only further confirmed Charas fears. Venturing even further they began to hear voices, vehicles and overall noises you'd normally find in an everyday town.

 

“You know… my friend told me you two were from around here, but something seemed off. I just couldn't put my finger on it” The voice of a man suddenly interrupted their cautious observation of the town. Both Frisk and Chara froze at the voice, they hadn't expected someone to approach them this fast

 

“However the way I just saw you two act confirmed it! You truly don't know where you are” He continued proud of himself

 

_Wait, you two?... That would mean he can see me._

 

Both Frisk and Chara were weary of the man before them, although he had quite the harmless appearance, with straight blonde hair and plain clothes that seemed to perfectly fit his serious nature. Chara couldn't suppress her animosity towards humans, Frisk noticed this and squeezed her hand in hopes of calming her a bit. Frisk readied herself, pushing Chara behind her while keeping her fist in front, ready to strike at a moment notice, thanks to the accident Frisk had back at the city she wasn't so keen on trusting people anymore, even less a human.

 

“Woah, I'm not here to fight, just wanted to-” he was cut off by Frisk

 

“You said ‘you two’ before, that means you can see her, right?” She asked, signalling Chara with her eyes.

 

“Well… yeah, why wouldn't I be able to see her” He replied confused “I assure you I mean no harm” He continued while slowly inching closer, as if trying not to scare a wild animal

 

With Chara and Frisk having relaxed their guards a little, but not enough for Gabriele to feel it was adequate to get even closer, Chara asked him “You said your friend told you we were from around here, what does that mean?”

 

“Uh, he simply said that he had seen you before, that you were someone's daughter… sorry I can't exactly recall their name” He said smiling awkwardly

 

_Someone's daughter?... this is getting weirder by the minute._ “What about, her?” Chara said point to Frisk with her thumb

 

“O-oh right, well he didn't say anything specific about her… we just assumed that if she was walking with someone who already lives here then it was safe to assume she did too”

 

_interesting…_ Chara thought. “Then there's enough of a population on this town for strangers to not stand out immediately, although you mentioned that I looked like someone daughter” _is it a mere coincidence?_

 

“It's not like I personally know everyone in this town, it is quite big after all” Gabriele stated  “If you'd like I can call up my friend and ask for this person address, he seemed to be acquainted with them”

 

“Yes, that would be of great help” Frisk said with a smile, she had begun to trust this human, at least enough to be convinced he didn't mean any harm. Gabriele nodded in response and pulled out his phone, Frisk recognized it immediately as a smartphone while Chara looked at it in confusion, she knew what a phone was thanks to Frisk showing her one back when monsters were still trapped underground, but the concept of a touch screen completely alluded her. He started tapping away at his phone and after a couple seconds, he brought it to his ears.

 

“Hey! Its me Gabriele!” He greeted his friend and after a short moment he spoke again “so… remember that goat lady you mentioned before—yeah her, I was wondering if you knew where she lived” _Goat lady?! I have a bad feeling about this._ Both of them were stunned at the mention of this goat lady.

 

“N-no! It's not like that dude, Im just helping someone with directions” he replied raising his voice for a bit “aight thanks dude, see you later” he hanged up.

 

“So… did he knew?” Chara inquired, she was now dying to know who this goat lady was. _It couldn't possibly be her_. Chara knew Toriel had gone to the surface with the rest of the monsters, it was an impossibility for her to be here, yet all the signs were pointing to that same impossibility.

 

“Yup, I can guide you there if you guys want” Gabriele offered.

 

Frisk and Chara exchanged looks and nodded in return. _It's going to be a long day…_

 

Walking around town proved to be quite the interesting activity for both of them, however, Chara couldn't stop herself from looking like a child in a candy store, it had been ages since she saw human structures, much less vehicles that seemed straight out of fiction. No matter where Chara looked there were things she'd never thought possible, doors that opened themselves when people stood in front of them, huge metallic boxes that gave you food or drinks if you gave it money, she was dumbstruck at the inventions she couldn't have had imagined in her wildest dreams. As if Gabriele could perfectly read Chara’s mind he said “Hey wanna pop by the convenience store, my treat of course”

 

“You mean that little food store?” Chara said pointing across the street

 

“Yeah, don't tell me you've never been to one”

 

“I'm afraid not”

 

Frisk beamed at the chance to show Chara something knew and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the store.

 

“You won't believe that amount of chocolates they have, there is—” Frisk was interrupted by a scream, A man exited the store with a gun in one hand and an employee on the other.

 

“I will kill this person right here if anyone gets in my way!” He shouted at the crowd gathered around the storefront. He shot one bullet at the air “out of my way!” with that everyone started running towards different directions.

Frisk tried to reach out to Chara’s hand only to grasp at nothing, before she had even noticed Chara was already sprinting towards the criminal, “Chara stop he has a weapon!” Frisk panicked, she had to do it, she had to stop time, however, the distance Chara had created between them was enough for Frisk not to be fast enough to get to her in the few seconds she could stop the flow of time. Between the two, Chara was the clear winner in physical prowess.

 

The man noticed Chara approaching him, he smirked and pointed his gun at her however he had not expected the employee to take this opportunity to elbow him in the ribs, Chara took this chance to close the distance and punch him in the pit of his stomach, She expected the man to drop wheezing however her hand punctured the man’s stomach as if it was made out of jelly, she felt his insides, bones, organs… flesh, it was a disgusting feeling. Chara pulled out her fist in surprise, she hadn’t intended for that to happen. The man dropped his gun, and began clutching his stomach, Chara could see that shed left a gaping hole in this man’s body. Her hand was burning with a strange sensation, bringing her hand to eye level she instantly noticed that her whole hand was clouded in a dense purple mist, shrouding even her fingertips, the blood that would've been left in her hand from insides of the man was in the middle of evaporating.

  
  
_Just what in the world is happening to me?_    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly appreciate any feedback in the form of comments, they fuel my will to keep writing.


	4. The Law of Maximum Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little bit shorter than the previous ones since I've been quite busy as of late.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Things get a little edgy at the end.

Frisk ran desperately towards Chara but stopped as soon as she saw her face. She was crying, tears streaming down her face, not only that, she seemed to be completely lost in her own mind. She stared at her hands, tears slowly dropping on them and evaporating as soon as they hit her palms. Frisk was at a complete loss, she'd never seen her like this.

 

As Chara continued to stare at her hands, Frisk inched closer, unsure of what exactly had Chara done to so easily shred through that man's body. Frisk knew Chara was prone to violent outbursts and she despised humanity yet she'd never seen her hurt someone with her own eyes, let alone kill. As she continued to inch closer, time seemed to slow down for Frisk, and in a fraction of a second she heard Chara speak, yet the voice she knew was eerily replaced by a more ominous yet calm one.

  
  


**______________________________**

  


With the instruments of death

Gifted to you by destiny

 

You shall plunge forward

Till every man is torn apart

 

With nightmares and dreams

The truth will shine

And your freedom presents itself

  


**______________________________**

  
  
  


Drowsiness slowly cleared itself from Chara’s head and her consciousness slipped back in. With her whole body aching, she tried to move, but her exhausted state wouldn't let her move a single inch. The last thing she remembered was crossing a road with Frisk and another human. _Had that human done something to me? Has he done anything to Frisk?!_  

 

“Oh, you are awake!” She heard an unfamiliar voice say in surprise, she turned her vision towards the voice only to see that very same human.

 

“I’ll go tell Frisk immediately.” He said and left before Chara could ask him any questions. _At least Frisk is okay._ She thought.

 

The time Chara was left alone felt like an eternity, the dimly lighted room seem to only emphasize the feeling of loneliness. She was afraid, not of what had happened, not of what could happen, but of herself. She had taken a man's life, she hated humans, but shed done so so easily. _What's the dammed difference between me and them now?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a set of teary brown eyes looking at her

 

“Frisk…” She felt her own eyes tear up as well, she could see how much she’d make her worry.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you again.” Frisk said with a broken voice, she was clearly shaken up by the situation, that only made Chara feel even worse.

 

“I'm sorry, I just… wanted to protect you—I didn't intend for it end like this” She said regretfully “I didn't mean to kill that person”

 

Frisk crouched down and hugged her reassuringly. She wanted to make Chara feel how much she cared about her. “It's okay…you didn't do anything wrong Chara, I know why you did it.” Frisk smiled at her ending the hug. “Don't fret about it… he was scum either way” Chara had never heard Frisk say anything like that about someone, if she hadn't just felt the warmth of Frisk’s touch, she would've believed she was still dreaming or hallucinating given her condition. The Frisk she knew didn't speak ill of others, she believed in the good in everyone, it was a naive mentality but that was what made her Frisk, then again, this wasn't the Frisk she knew. As sad as it was, Chara would be damned if she’d let that fact break her relationship with Frisk, it just meant having to get to know her all over again.

 

After resting for almost an entire day in Gabriele's place Chara had recovered, while Frisk was hesitant to let her leave the bed she eventually agreed that there was no need to keep her bedridden any longer. Chara’s stomach grumbled, she hadn’t eaten anything in an entire day, however, that fact made both of them realize that they had been ignoring something. Gabriele could see Chara and so everyone else it seemed, not only that but she was feeling hungry, a sensation reserved only for those who had a body. They looked at each other in disbelieve, when or how it had happened didn't matter to them at that moment, Chara was once again walking among the living. To Frisk, it was like a dream come true, she had been wishing to share her life with Chara but her state as a ghost made it painfully obvious that it was an impossibility, something that would never happen, yet it did.

 

“Hey, you two!” Gabriele shouted, “Food’s ready, come down to eat!” They didn't need to be told more, as they made their way downstairs immediately. Both Frisk and Chara were giddy at the thought of sharing their first meal together, a real one, not just Frisk eating while Chara watched as they’ve always done in the past. That happiness, however, did not last, along with Gabriele two police officers stood, Chara realized what was happening in an instant, he’d sold them out, but before she could react the two officers were already pointing their weapons at her. Chara thought for a brief moment but settled in staying immobile, she was confident she could duck out into cover but she couldn't risk Frisk getting shot at.

 

“Stay right where you are!” one of them shouted, while the other walked towards them.

 

“Chara Dreemurr, you are under arrest for manslaughter” _It was good while it lasted._ Chara thought while looking at the scared Frisk. She tried to smile for her, but she couldn't, instead, she directed her gaze towards Gabriele. Her anger continued to rise as she saw him smirking at her, his harmless demeanor was gone and replaced with a sardonic yet hostile expression that showed nothing but disdain in his eyes.

 

While the second officer walked towards Chara, handcuffs in his hand, Frisk was desperately looking for a solution, if they were to escape it had to be from the back door as more police officers were surely stationed outside. He had no choice, he had to stop time again. Frisk didn't like the sensation that stopping time brought, but it was nothing compared to the possibility of losing her partner. Frisk closed his and tried to find the source of light deep within her mind as she’d done so before, however this time she managed to reach it. _This is different._  She tried opening her eyes expecting to find the world frozen in time like last time, however, what she saw wasn't that, but a cuffed up Chara being escorted outside.

 

“I'm sorry, uh… Frisk, was it? But I had no choice” Gabriele spoke, the officers had left, leaving only both of them alone.

 

“You know that man your little girlfriend killed, he was one of my subordinates. I had to take action, otherwise, it would set out a bad example… you can relax though, I was only ordered to eliminate the murderer, however killing her would've been distasteful, so I turned her in” He continued nonchalantly “My boss… tends to hold grudges rather easily.”

 

Frisk couldn't help but stare dumbfounded. “Anyway I would say you got off rather easily, I’ll see you later” Gabriele spoke again while leaving through the front door.

 

And once again Frisk had lost her.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**And Utter Despair**

  


Mallory. She is the leader and founder of a small criminal group currently operating in the town of mysterious nature called Tragedy. She spent most of her childhood in the slums of a third world country, by the time she was twelve she’d been forced to prostitute herself by her parents… until the day arrived when she finally murdered them and fled the slums. The parents who raised her were no more than unemployed garbage who forced their only daughter to work for them. At night when she returned she was received by a cold father, who only ever talked to her to ask for the money she had worked for, and a mother that drank cheap booze all day, she rarely talked to her as well, thus Mallory barely knew how to speak properly, the only words she could properly pronounce were related to her work.

 

When Mallory returned from work she was sent straight to her room, not allowed to do anything else, she was only allowed to go out and play on rare occasions when she brought exceptional amounts of money. Within her tiny world, her parents and her clients were essentially the only human interactions she had. No matter how little her mother talked to her, she revered her believing that her mother cared about her. That belief was fueled merely by the fact that one day before she left the house to work, her mother said to her “Take care of your body” as contradictory as this might sound, she was proud of that fact.

 

One day Mallory was strangely allowed to stay home as a storm had hit the place, she was happy that she wouldn't have to leave that day, however that very same day she overheard her parents talking.

 

“Why did you let her stay!” her father screamed

 

“Dumbass! What happens if she gets sick and dies huh? Our source of income disappears”

 

Just like that the only anchor keeping her tight little world together broke, her mother who she had believed cared about her, merely cared about the fact that she brought money.

  


_There's no place in this world for me._

 

_Nobody gives a shit about me._

 

_Why should I care about anyone?_

 

The next day she struck a deal with one of her customers, she would provide free service in exchange for a knife, and so at night, she murdered both of her parents without hesitation. Everyone knew what had happened yet no one made an effort to look for her, by the next day she was already gone. She had fled the slums and walked aimlessly for days and nights, only eating wild animals she found along the way.

 

One especially dark night Mallory was out hunting for her dinner, however without any notice or weather change, a lightning hit her. Her mind went blank, she had lived her whole life in suffering, so she thought it would only be fitting to die the same way. She didn't die, although it hurt her a lot, she was still alive. No one knew better than herself that what had just happened had awoken something within her, a power… A power to create **Tragedy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope that was good, I didn't want to be too edgy but I think it was necessary to set up Mallory as a Character.
> 
> I appreciate any criticism and will do my best to apply it, as it is my first time writing a story. I would also like to thank everyone who has left Kudos on this work, seeing people enjoy my story enough to leave them makes me want to continue writing this.


	5. Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets the boss and Chara confronts Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short chapter, I've been extremely busy. I tried to fit in both Chara and Frisk side of the story on the same chapter, hopefully I did it correctly.

**Chapter 5: Two Sides of The Same Coin.**

  


_She's gone. Gone… again. I've failed, if only I had stopped time like I did before—doesn’t matter she's gone._

 

_Gone._

 

_Gone._

 

_Gone._

 

_Gone._

 

_And it's all my fault, I couldn't protect her._

 

_It's all my fault. My fault… everything… all of it._

 

_I'm useless, weak… so hopelessly WEAK!_

  


_Why does this keep happening?!_

 

_The world doesn't give a damn about me…_

 

_Then if that's the case… I'll keep trying until it favors me… I won't give her up._

  


“Gabriele!” Frisk screamed, rage engulfing her senses. She began to chase after Gabriele, Frisk wasn't sure what she was going to do once she reached him, but her instincts told her to do so. She quickly ran past the main door and looked around, it didn't take long for her to spot him, he was leaning his body into a car as if he was waiting.

 

“You are quite fast on your feet I'll give you that” he said moving from his resting position and opening the rear passenger door of the car.

 

“I just got a call from my boss, she wants to meet you… personally.” Gabriele beckoned Frisk towards the car, the animosity he had previously held towards her and Chara were now replaced with one of amusement.

 

“I'm actually quite envious of you, I've never actually met my boss” he stated.

 

Frisk was hesitant at first but again her instincts were telling her it was her only choice. _Perhaps I might be able to strike some kind of deal._ She thought.

 

Frisk walked towards the vehicle, never taking her eyes of Gabriele. He held the door opened for her until she got closed and with a swift moment, he had knocked her unconscious.

 

“sorry… again, can't have you knowing our hideout”

  
  


**_____________**

  
  
  


There was nothing in this world that Chara hated the most than being forced to share the same space with other humans, besides the obvious exception, moreover she now had to share a small prison cell with a criminal. Chara had been taken into a small police department where she was processed and told to await her trial. _At least I'm not handcuffed anymore._ She groaned. She had to find a way out, a way back to Frisk, they'd made a promise to not be apart again, and while this was against their wills it still broke that promise, as well as Charas heart. She had heard from Frisk how much she'd suffered while she was gone, and now thanks to her rash actions they were separated again. It was an understatement to say that to Chara this was one of the worst possible outcomes.

 

“Hey kid, so what's your story” A man that seemed to be around his twenties spoke.

 

“Eat shit and die, scum!”

 

“Woah, you've got quite the spunk” the man said while laughing.

 

Before Chara could respond with another barrage of insults, the sound of a baton hitting the cell bars interrupted them.

 

“Prisoner Chara… uh—Dreemurr” An officer said as if unsure if he was reading the correct name or not. “Your guardian is here to see you, please put your hands through the small opening in the door so you can be handcuffed” Guardian?!  I should have no such th—oh shit. She realized what was about to happen, she was about to meet this goat lady she’d heard from Gabriele, she could only hope it was not who she thought it was.

 

Chara stood up and made her way to the front of the cell, placing both of her hands through an opening the officer had just unlocked with a key, she winced at the cold and harsh touch of the handcuffs. Once handcuffed Chara was led into a small room with a table and two metallic chairs facing each other.

 

“wait here.” The guard stated coldly. And so she did, she waited for what it seemed like the longest fifteen minutes Chara had ever experienced. Her nerves continued to build up with each minute that passed, she hadn't seen Toriel in years and now she was about to meet her, there was no way the goat lady wasn't her mother, it had to be, yet she wasn't sure she wanted to meet her. Her anguish was brought to a halt when the door slowly opened, Chara's fears were confirmed, at the door Toriel stood, her face showing an indescribable sadness with disappointment mixed in. Chara lowered her eyes, not wanted to meet her gaze.

 

The sound of the door closing only worsened the mood. Silence took over, both of them were at a complete loss for words, Chara kept her gaze lowered, unwilling to meet her mothers eyes.

 

“My chi- Chara… I don't understand, I thought… why?” Toriel broke the silence, she stammered with her words yet the message was clear, she wanted to understand why her own daughter had committed such an atrocious act, why she'd took someone else life with her own hands.

 

“... I'm sorry” was all Chara could muster.

 

“I didn't ask for an apology, I asked you why you did it” Toriel said sternly, regaining her composure.

 

“I-I wanted to protec—it was self defense, I hadn't intended for it to happen!”

 

“DON’T!” Toriel shouted “Don't lie to me… they told me you assaulted and killed a human” _Of course they did._ the pain could be heard through Toriel's voice, she was clearly suffering immensely.

 

“Chara, I've made up my mind… I won't be paying your bail. You've always showed violent tendencies, but to think it would lead to this… It pains me to say this, but I think it's for the best that you stay here” Chara didn't respond or try to convince her, she stared blankly at the floor, her own mother had abandoned her.

 

_I deserve this._

 

_I should just die._

 

_I should just rot here._

 

**Chara… Don't leave again okay?**

 

_I can't die, not as long as Frisk needs me._

 

_She's all I have left._

  
  
  


**_____________**

  


Frisk began to feel the vibrations of the tires against the road as she began to wake up, her first thought was that of anger, she had been betrayed once again, or so she thought.

 

“Relax… It was only a safety measure, there was something I didn't want you to see, but now we're on the clear.” Gabriele spoke as if reading her mind.

 

Frisk wasted no time and rose up from her lying position, she looked out the window, trying to discern where she was, but quickly realized the futility of her action, not only did she didn't know the town at all, she couldn't see it, there were no signs of human structures besides the road they were traveling in. _Where exactly am I being taken?_

 

“We’ll get there in about 10 minutes… you should rest while you can, I didn't exactly go easy on you back at the town.” He was right, Frisk could still feel the aftermath of her being knocked out so she decided it was in her best interest to arrive at their hideout with a clear mind, and so she closed her eyes, drifting into what it could only be called a much-deserved rest.

  


“Rise and shine~” An strange yet familiar voice called out to Frisk in her sleep. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, she wasn't in the car anymore. Frisk looked around, trying to figure out where exactly she had been taken.

 

“Hmm… did you sleep well?” The voice spoke again.

 

“who are you?!” Frisk stood up from what seemed like a worn out couch, eyes darting around trying to find the source of the voice, her eyes landed on a person sitting atop of a desk, next to that person was a lamp, it wasn't strong enough to illuminate the room for their face to be clear, yet her silhouette was enough for Frisk to feel as if she somehow knew this person.

 

“Well I am you of course” they said while standing from their sitting position, making their way towards a the wall, they tapped the wall as if looking for something and after a few taps the room lit up completely revealing a woman, Frisk was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe what was in front of her, it was almost as if she was looking in a mirror. The woman had exactly the same facial structure as Frisk, the same height, the same eyes and if that wasn't creepy enough for Frisk, she had the same voice. The only differences between them was the way they dressed, while Frisk had taking a liking to casual apparel, like hoodies and sweatshirt, her doppelganger was clearly wearing clothes meant for men, she wore a short black coat coupled with black pants and belt, Frisk couldn't help but notice that said belt had a strange symbol on it, an spiral leading up to a palm with an eye in the center.

  


“What is it you want?” Frisk asked, anger seeping through her voice.

 

“straight to the point, can't say I don't like it” she sat down once again. “you see… I have certain circumstances that prohibit me from leaving this place, and so I need a little favor”

 

“A favor?” _What could she possibly want?_

  


“I want you to kill someone for me”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated even if they are to point out things I did wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good one


	6. Borrowed Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes to accept something, whether good or evil will come out of it is yet to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead, I'm sorry.

**Chapter 6: Borrowed Power**

 

“You see, a vast majority of the misfortunes in this world stem from ignorance...ignorance to make the right decisions, ignorance to carry on such decisions correctly... then there is selfishness, it's human nature really. To want to possess, to want to control, and therefore there is selfishness to make the wrong decisions knowing they are indeed wrong… perhaps they don't give it a second thought, they convince themselves that what they are doing is good or perhaps the lesser of evils” 

 

“What does that have anything to do with me killing someone” Frisk stopped her rambling 

 

“What I'm getting at... is that the act of killing, taking another one's life is nothing more than pure evil, one may try to justify themselves, they may think it was their only choice, that it was for the common good, it's all self-serving bullshit. They don't have it in them to admit the fact that they have, in fact, done something evil.” she seemed to have finished.

 

Frisk still didn't understand what exactly she was saying, this girl had just asked her to murder someone yet she was spouting this nonsense about evil and morality, she couldn't avoid thinking how hypocritical it sounded.

 

“Frisk! You and I are sides of the same coin, cut from the same cloth, you might reject this but know it is without a doubt the truth” Mallory stated, she showed not an ounce of doubt or hesitation while doing so and while Frisk did reject such an idea, she could not help, but feel like every time she looked into this girl's eyes that they were eerily identical to hers.

 

There were a million questions racing through Frisk’s mind, she tried thinking of possibilities where killing was not necessary, it was an evil thing to do after all. Frisk wanted Chara back, that much was clear to her, although she had no plan on how to. Every option, every decision, every little path she could take in order to rescue Chara seemed to be either impossible or highly improbable. She needed help and this person could give it to her,  _ but at what price?  _

 

Frisk hadn’t been told who she had to kill, she didn't care, to her it was all the same. Killing is bad and if you hurt you get hurt back. 

 

“Why are you thinking so much about it?” 

 

“The fact that I'm even thinking about it…” Frisk muttered

 

“You really are a hypocrite, you know that?” The girl stated bluntly and with little disdain in her voice “You reject the very idea of violence, yet you cling to her so desperately. You are so quick to forgive, so quick to reassure… tell me, are you that shallow or you just can't understand your own fallacies.”

They say the pen is mightier than the sword, in this case, words ended up being just as effective. Though harsh, Frisk could see some truth in them. It was true that ever since she was a child, Frisk believed herself to be the very definition of a pacifist, she truly did believe that everything could be fixed without confrontation.  **NAIVE** , nothing could describe her more accurately, that's what she had been until now, nothing more than a child running away from facing others, and while that might have worked in the world of monsters, humans proved to be a different story. 

 

“I’ll do it” 

 

“Great…” she answered with a small smile. if it wasn't because she had just asked Frisk to murder someone, one could almost call her smile warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been incredibly sick these past days and while I did try to write a little my health wouldn't allow for much. I'm still recuperating but I'm good enough that I can at least put out this much, hope its decent enough.
> 
> Also, I don't plan to make this too long, it will probably take me a couple more chapters to finish this up.


	7. Paint The World With Your Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finds her resolve and prison break ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches to the perspective of Chara as most of the story going forward is going to be told from her eyes.

  
  
  


“Let us become one then”

  
  
  


**_________________**

  


**Chapter 7: Paint The World With Your Sins.**

  
  


Silence, it was both painful and desolate. It dragged out your most inner thoughts, it made me think about things I wish were left alone, memories that were better off being forgotten. Fear, my oldest friend, I don't remember a single instance in my life where it wasn't present in the back of my mind, but this time, for the second time in my entire life, I was truly alone. There was no one left, no one to miss me, no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to fight with, no one to hate me… no one. I was trapped in a prison cell, with nothing to do but think, trapped in an unknown town filled with humans and monsters living together, how utterly bizarre.

 

Frisk, for all I knew she could be six feet under, I perished the thought. I clenched my hands around my hair, frustration arousing with each second I spend locked up. How could I ever forgive myself? I had broken a promise I swore to uphold, I’d let yourself be separated from her. It all happened so fast, it all crumbled so easily. It was all **_Unforgivable_ ** _._ Something had to be done, staying locked up here wasn't an option, it couldn't be, I wouldn't allow it. I began to scream at the top of my lungs, flailing my arms around like a maniac.

 

“Hey! What's going on in there?!” one of the guards shouted from afar, his footsteps making it clear he was coming. I kept the act going with even more intensity making sure it was as erratic as possible, it didn't take long before two guards were standing in front of my cell.

 

“What the fuck has gotten into her?” one of them asked the other.

 

“Shit, I think she’s having a seizure.” The guards hesitated but opened the door regardless, one of them crouched next to me trying to hold me in place with both of his hands. I kept violently throwing my arms around until he was close enough and grabbed at his throat in a swift movement, before he could react his skin was already melting along with everything inside. The other guard wasted no time in pulling out his firearm and shooting at me, however, I was fast enough to utilize my first victim as an improvised shield. It came as a surprise to both I and the guard how I was able to react so swiftly, that surprise, however, didn't slow me down one bit, I had made a decision. In a single motion, I reached out and pulled the dead guard’s gun, before the blink of eye three bullets had been fired, two came from my gun and one from the guard’s. I watched as his lifeless body touched the ground, yet felt my own body be filled with what could only be called energy, I’ve never felt so alive before.

 

It was only a matter of a couple of seconds for that high to be replaced with a strong burning sensation on my left leg. Shortly after I felt my pants get soaked, looking at it confirmed my fears. I had been shot, the bullet had burrowed inside my leg, luckily for me, it didn't seem to have reached the bone. It was a miracle I'd survived, as a result, my resolve remained unwavered. Grabbing a nearby cell bar I slowly began to melt it, once it was separated I carefully gave it a sharp end with my fingertips. I still hadn't come to terms with the fact that my hands could carelessly disintegrate anything it touched but there was no time to hesitate, every moment meant losing more blood. As I was about to try to pluck the bullet, a loud voice stopped me in my tracks.

 

“Hey wait up! Easy there, your gonna end up making it worse” shouted a man from inside of a cell.

 

“Shut it, I don't care” is not like I had time to go to a hospital

 

“your gonna fuck your leg up! Come on, don't be like that… I'll help you” continued the man

 

“as if, you just want me to bust you out”

 

“Well yeah… Look at it this way, you get me out and I help you get that bullet out safely. It's a win-win situation, and it's not like we are complete strangers either” The man proposed, and honestly now that he put it that way it made a little sense

 

“I don't remember ever talking to you though”

 

“Ahh, how cruel! You told me to eat shit and die, remember?” I did.

 

Talking further was just going to waste my time even more so I silently accepted his offer. I stood up, carefully trying not to damage my leg further, walked up to his cell and melted the lock.

 

“Awesome! Here tie this up around your leg while I go get the first aid kit” He said while unbuckling his belt and handing it to me. Having done what he told me, I waited while sitting down in a nearby cell bunk. After a short while, he came back carrying some tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant.

 

“Alright, this is going to hurt like hell” as soon as he said that he had dumped a handful of the disinfectant on the wound. I tried hard to hold back and not scream in pure agony, however, that soon proved to be in vain as he introduced the tweezers inside of the bullet hole.

 

“It's in your best interest to stay as still as possible, I'm not a doctor after all” easier said than done, I thought.

 

After what seemed like an eternity in the pits of hell itself, the bullet was out and the pain somewhat subsided. I was honestly surprised I had managed to stay conscious through this whole ordeal. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little proud of myself, and honestly, if I wasn't in such a hurry I was sure I would be gloating right now.

 

“Alright now we need to stop the blee-” a sizzling sound interrupted him, by placing my hand on top of the wound I could cauterize it, if you could call melting your skin a little to seal your wound that.

 

“What the fuck are you doing kid” The man said half surprised half annoyed at your recklessness.

 

Having settled the matter of my bullet wound, I decided the best course of action would be to leave the police station as soon as possible before other guards came to replace those two. However besides that, I had no idea where to start looking for Frisk, maybe I could try searching for Gabrielle first.

 

“I don't know how you did that, but you sure have guts for a kid. Name’s Gunter” He introduced himself while interrupting my train of thought.

 

“Don’t care, get lost”

 

“uhh! As cold as Ice… anyway, you in trouble? I'm always willing to sell you some information. You see, I'm quite knowledgeable about this town and it's not so legitimate side”

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I'm as broke as they come” Still this Gunter could turn out being more useful than you expected

 

“then we have nothing to talk about. See ya la-” You kicked the back of knees making him fall to the ground where I pressed the palm of my hand against his face.

 

“Tell me what I want to know if you don't want your face melted”

 

“Alright I get it, I get it” he said trying to appease me. Having showcased my power to him before I felt that no further threatening would be necessary. I removed my palm off his face and wiped it with my shirt.

 

“Aren’t you feisty little miss, did something good happen?” He said sarcastically while laughing. You glared daggers at him.

 

It hadn't taken much for Gunter to tell me all he knew, and it really wasn't much to begin with, however, it did prove to be more than useful information. He told me how Gabrielle worked at a CCTV security station and how you could usually find him working there in the morning till around noon. Having found out where and when to find Gabrielle had given me a little bit of hope, and honestly, I wasn’t about to waste half a day to wait for that piece of shit to go to work. I needed to take action and what a better time to do it than right now. Having the knowledge of someone's workplace was pretty useful indeed, I began to think of different ways I could acquire his home address, maybe I could pretend I'm a relative–no that wouldn’t work. My only choice is to sneak in and search for documents on the employees, his address or phone number had to be there. It was decided.

 

“Hey, Gunter! Guide me to this security station. I want to get there as soon as possible”

 

“You are going there now?! You are pretty beat up, don't push yourself too hard” Gunter tried to stop you.

 

“Shut the hell up, where I'm going its none of you-” before I could finish that sentence, I felt my whole body give up on me and soon after that I found myself hugging the floor. It was cold and hard. I felt dizzy, my vision became clouded and my body felt oddly warm.

 

  _Shit… not now._

 

  _I can't afford to pass out._

 

_I can't keep my eyes open, I need to go…_

 

_I need to get… Frisk… need… to… rescue..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally believe I did a decent job at it, but I could be talking out of my ass so if you want to point out any mistakes feel free to do so. 
> 
> Finally I've completely recovered so hopefully I'll be updating more often!


	8. Unyielding Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fluff, please forgive me.

I apologize for this jarring and anti-climatic development, but it seems I, Chara Dreemurr, have been kidnapped. I'm aware that this turn of events is nothing short of pathetic, taking into account that I had just successfully escaped from jail. However, putting that pitiful fact aside, I'm unaware of my current location, in fact, I’m unaware of what day or time it currently is. In short, I have no idea where I am nor how long I’ve been unconscious for. 

 

I took in my surroundings, I was currently in a small room with no windows, a single bed, and a wooden door, not exactly where you would expect to wake up after being kidnapped. Actually, I wouldn’t have a reason to think I had been kidnapped if it weren't for the ropes tightly wrapped around my body.

 

“Hey, Gunter! Did you bring me here?!” I shouted but received nothing in response. After what felt like an eternity I heard the sound of someone walking, slowly getting closer. They didn't seem to be in a rush, which calmed me a bit. The door creaked as it was opened, revealing the person I least expected to see.

 

“My my… who is this Gunter you speak of? Did you meet someone else while I was away?” She said in a playful tone while getting closer with what seemed to be a bowl of… something,  _ soup maybe? _

 

“I see that you are awake already, Chara. I'm glad, I was getting worried you might never wake up” 

 

“Frisk! Why—How did you find me?” I was astonished, I had resolved myself to rescue her, yet she’d found me first.

 

“Didn’t we promise not to be apart? I couldn’t let that promise be broken so easily” I was more than happy to see her again, however, the fact remained that I had been restrained.

 

“Frisk, could you please untie me?” 

 

“No” She said abruptly.

 

“What do you mean ‘no’?” 

 

“No means no, I can't let you leave this place yet… it's for your safety.”

 

I had no reason to doubt that this was intended to keep me safe, however, this was completely out of character for Frisk. Not only was she not telling me who she was protecting me from, but this whole kidnapping was not something she would do… unless she had no other choice, was what she was trying to protect me from really that dangerous?

 

“Frisk, could you at least explain to me what is going on?” I pleaded. She hesitated at first but began to talk.

 

“There’s something I must do, and while it pains me to keep you here like this… I just don't want to lose you again” She said with a sad look on her face, one of loneliness. I felt bad for her, she seemed like a puppy backed against a wall. I had to make her understand that we are in this together, so I did what I did best.

 

“Are you fucking stupid?!” I shouted in anger, she looked at me in surprise and I could see a tint of fear in her. It pained my heart but I had to keep going.

 

“You don't want to lose me? So you'll just lock me up in here and leave to do whatever shit you have to do… and you expected me to accept that?!” 

 

“You d-don't unders-”

 

“what happened to our promise, huh?! You're just going to ignore it when it's convenient for you? You're just going to leave me here, pretend that's not breaking the promise and come back like nothing happened? What if you die? What if I never see you again?” 

 

Frisk was taken by surprise by my sudden outburst and while at first, it seemed like she was going to say something, she didn’t, instead, tears began to form in her eyes, it started as a quiet sob but quickly escalated to full blown crying. I would’ve embraced her without hesitation, but the ropes still tightly clung to my body. Words would have to do.

 

“Frisk…” I said softly “I know you have good intentions, but pushing me away is not the way to go about it”

 

“Then what should I do?!” Frisk asked, desperate for an answer

 

“We do this together, whatever it is you have to do.” 

 

“Why?...” she said softly

 

“Why what?” I asked with a smile

 

“Why are you willing to stick with me… wouldn't it be easier-”

 

“Because we are partners, remember?” I interrupted her

 

“Still…” 

 

“Back in the underground everyone treated me with respect yet... I could see it in their eyes. Fear, contempt. I had to deal with it on a daily basis. I knew it was justified, I was after all a human. Toriel and Asgore cared about me like their own child, but it didn't matter who it was, they would've done the same if someone else fell instead of me. That much was obvious after seeing you through the underground.”

 

“Chara I'm sure they loved you either way… but even so what about Asriel?” I smiled melancholically at the mention of his name.

 

“He was… a very lonely child, I'm sure it's the same with him. Hell, he even told you didn't he? You were the friend he always wanted not me.” 

 

“Chara… even if what you say it's true that doesn't they didn't care about you. Your relationship with them doesn't disappear because of what you've said.” She said with a comforting tone. The very same tone she used every time I was feeling down or sad, she was always ready to comfort me, to accept me.

 

“I know. I also know that you are different. You accepted me wholeheartedly, even though at first you were a little wary of me, you came to accept me nonetheless. You even went as far as to promise to never be apart.” I felt tears building up. 

 

“I love you” there I said it.

 

“oh… I do to Ch-”

 

“No. I'm in love with you” Frisk was as stunned as I expected her to be. It honestly felt good to say it, like a weight off my back had been lifted.

 

“You see, I've come to hate unclear relationships so I'll say it clearly. I love you, as in I romantically love you. I'm in love with you. I want you to be my girl-”

 

“Alright, alright! I understand, please stop” she said flustered

 

“I'm glad you do” 

 

What followed after my confession was a long awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to do or say. I began to worry, maybe I shouldn't have? Had I screwed over our relationship? Before I had the chance to continue with my panic attack, Frisk broke the silence.

 

“Since when?” She meekly asked

 

“huh?”

 

“Since when have you been… in love with me”

 

“I'm not exactly sure.”

 

“Chara, I'm not sure if what I feel is the same love you feel, but I can't imagine being separated from you so… yes”

 

“...yes?” I said confused

 

“I’ll be your… your… you know”

 

“I don't” I did, I just wanted to hear it from her.

 

“come on, don't make me say it. I'll be your girlfriend” There we go, feels good to say it right? 

 

“Frisk… I'll make you happy”

 

“That’s my line” Frisk said smiling, her usual warm smile. It had been a while since I last saw it.

 

“I’m the older one here” 

 

“You certainly don't look like it”

 

Even though I still didn't know what Frisk had to do or how dangerous it was, I felt truly at ease. Everything was going to turn out alright. We were one now. We had freed the monster kin, surely this couldn't be that hard.

 

“Frisk~” I said sweetly

 

“uh yes?”

 

“can you untie me now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been almost two weeks, emphasis on almost, but heres the next chapter, not too long but not too short... Im just so fucking busy these days. 
> 
>  
> 
> All kudos and comments go to research on curing my depression.


	9. From The Woman Who Sold The World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while... 
> 
> Even though I'm sure no one was looking forward to this chapter, I apologise if that was the case but its here now... I hope its enjoyable.

Frisk and I stood absentmindedly staring at the abyss before us. It was beautiful yet suffocating, it made you feel helpless, alone and afraid. This, all of this, was the culmination of our efforts, the very culmination of human evil. Philosophers always love to talk about how there is no such thing as a being that is completely evil, how it all isn’t black and white… yet there was no doubt in my mind that what we had done was completely and entirely evil. 

 

The human heart is always isolated, no one can truly understand it, not even your own, not someones else. No one can make you understand it, even if you study it your whole life, it all amounts to nothing, that’s exactly why humans yearn for empathy, friendship or love. There are billions of humans walking their own lonely path, their existence shared with others yet completely separate, as a result, people end up using most of their lives seeking fulfillment in other ways, withering away looking for a replacement of something they never had. Currency, properties, services, they all been rendered obsolete. While a complete understanding of another cant be achieved that doesn't mean a connection can’t be made, humans are social beings after all. We all can communicate and through that, we can share, even if it sounds contradictory it is the truth. I can't think about it any other way anymore, to be more clear, it is not that I cannot change my mind about it, but that nothing and everything cannot longer change. Everything has become stagnant and stagnation has become everything, it could hardly be called life anymore, we are all trapped within a single frame, cold and unmoving.

  
  


Here’s to you, the last and final moments. That agony is our triumph and reward.

  
  
  


**________________________**

  
  
  
  


I wasn’t completely aware of what our mission entailed, the only thing I knew was that it was important to Frisk and necessary for us to leave this place, not knowing the specifics didn’t help with the anxiety I was feeling. Frisk has yet to tell me the whole story, how did she found out how to leave this place was beyond me and to be honest I was way too relieved with the fact that we can actually leave to question it much, however, what was happening right now was a completely different story. Frisk told we were going to meet up with an acquaintance of hers, someone she knew but had forgotten. I was worried, how dangerous could what we were about to do be that drove Frisk to make such out of character decisions. 

 

Time is a fickle mistress, your perception of it changes depending on your state of mind, when you're relaxed it passes rather quickly but when your anxious or awaiting something it suddenly flows painfully slow, right now that phenomenon was occurring. Silence, it was both awkward and uncomfortable, but after what I had just said and done this was nothing in comparison. 

 

“So where are we exactly going?” I asked trying to initiate a conversation.

“I already told you, we are going to meet up with someone” she answered. 

 

“That doesn't answer my question, does it?” I remarked slightly annoyed.

 

“It's only a couple more blocks away, I know you are anxious but don't worry… we can trust them” she replied with a smile.  _ Can’t argue with that smile _

 

Apparently talking makes timer flow faster because before I noticed we had already arrived, Frisk took a sharp turn down an alleyway and in an instant we were before a metallic door. It was completely out place, it looked like it belonged inside of a cargo ship with its valve like handle. 

 

“We’ve arrived” She tapped the door a couple of times and the handle began to turn clockwise, I assumed someone was opening it from the other side, which proved to be true. The person I least expected to see again stood behind the metallic door.

 

“Gabrielle…” The name escaped my lips 

 

“Long time no see, little girl” He said with a shit-eating grin, I just rolled my eyes at him.

 

After the unpleasant introductions, we made our way inside, a narrow corridor made out of what seemed even more metal extended as far as the eye could see, each wall filled with doors just like the one we had encountered.  _ What the hell was this place? _ We continued following Gabrielle, who lead us to one of the doors, he struggled with it for a short while but opened it nonetheless. 

 

“Welcome, I’d been expecting you two” said a girl sitting with her legs atop a desk.

 

“Who’s this?” I asked Frisk with a puzzled face.

 

“How rude of me. I'm Mallory, nice to meet you” She said before Frisk could answer. She extended her hand, signaling for a handshake.

 

“Sorry… I'm not comfortable touching other people, I have… circumstances with uh my hands”

 

“Ah don't worry about it, I was like that too at first”  _ huh, what does she mean? _

 

She gave off a mysterious vibe yet she didn't seem dangerous at all, she was rather amicable, which served to calm my nerves. The fact that I still didn't know what we were about to do still bugged me so I cut to the chase and asked.

 

“Okay now that we are here… can I finally know what in the hell is it that we have to do?” my question seemed to have amused Mallory since she was now sitting with her chin resting in the back of her hands looking at me with a half smile.

 

“Straight to the point huh, I like it… guess I’ll do the same.” she paused “Help me end this place… help me kill God”  _ wait what?! Kill god? Did I hear that right? _

 

“Wait you want us to kill God? What does killing God gonna do for us” I shouted in confusion

 

“Not that God, this place’s God”  _ as if that made it any better. _

 

“And you are okay with this?” I looked at Frisk seeking an answer, she nodded smiling awkwardly.  _ What's with that response! She’s just gonna go along with that ridiculous plan?!  _

 

“I need some air… I—I’ll be back in a second” I said as I left the room, I need to be somewhere alone where I could think.

 

_ Killing a God was no easy task, at least it didn't sound like one… in fact, it sounded impossible. I don't think you are supposed to kill gods, rather do gods even exist? I wouldn’t know, actually, I don't know what's happening right now, however... Frisk seemed to be on board with the idea and I had already told her we would be in it together and I wasn't about to break my word, that's the last thing I wanted to do right now  _ Having cleared my mind a bit, I decided to go back but stopped as soon as I heard Frisk speak.

 

“I still need some answers, Mallory, who exactly are you? Why do you have the same face as me and Chara’s eyes? I haven't met a single person in the surface who had crimson eyes like her… yet you do.”  _ Now that I think about it she did have red eyes, how could I not notice…  _

 

“Hmm… It's kind of hard to explain” she complained.

 

“Then don’t, just tell me.”

 

“Do you like listening to stories?”

 

“Don't change the subject” She said sternly

 

“I'm not, I’ll take that as a yes either way” she answered in a playful tone

 

“Then tell me that story of yours” 

  
  


**________________________**

  
  


Lady luck is a mean one, she likes to deal fortune to some and misfortune to others. One of those others was a doctor called Chara Evans, despite the odd first name she had was a respectable doctor who worked at a relatively small hospital. She enjoyed her days at the hospital as she worked tirelessly for her patients. One particular as she was walking home from the hospital at night she saw a girl laying on the ground, her face devoid of most of its color, she rushed to the girl inspecting her body for signs of life. A pulse, she still had one, however, it was clear she was not breathing “what the hell… is she drowning? No, somethings clogging her throat” there was no time to take her to the hospital so she made the decision to act now. She looked to the sides, checking if there was anyone nearby, it would be bad if someone saw. She straightened her index finger, closing the rest, she focused on it creating a small drop of what could only be described as some sort of purple acid and dropped it inside the girl's mouth. “This should be enough” She could feel the liquid as if it were part of her own body, it slowly made its way down her throat “There!” she made the small drop of acid activate, eroding what was clogging the girl's throat. A loud gasp followed almost immediately, it had worked, however, the girl had yet to wake up.

 

“Better take her home” Chara thought while positioning the girl on her back. She was light, unusually so, however, Chara didn't think much of it at the moment. She had to get home before the girl wakes up otherwise it could get difficult. “It would be scary waking up only to find out you’re being carried away to someplace unknown” trying to avoid that scenario Chara arrived at her house before the girl could wake up, she walked up the stairs leading to her apartment, a couple of neighbors gave her concerning looks but one approacher her, she was glad that one knew her enough to talk to her in such an odd situation. Chara fumbled with her keys for a while “opening a door while having someone on your back is tougher than it sounds” The door opened revealing her apartment, she was glad for her lack of furniture besides her couch that she was planning to place the unconscious girl on. 

 

“She should have woken up by now” Chara was getting worried, it had been two hours since she brought her here. She walked up to her new patient and examined, her breathing was still there so she could discard death. “Don't tell me… did the lack of oxygen damaged her brain?” just as she was thinking that she might have found herself a new plant a coughing fit broke her thoughts. The girl looked confused, but quickly took in her surroundings and spoke.

 

“You must have brought me here… thanks for taking care of me, you saved me” The girl said with a half smile.

 

“Its no problem, I'm a doctor after all” She expected more of a scared person than a grateful one but didn't question it. 

 

“I'm Chara Evans, and you?”

 

“Frisk… just Frisk” Odd name, Chara thought but quickly discarded the thought at the realization that her name was even weirder.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**TWO YEARS PASSED**

  
  


The dock was a quiet place, one of Chara’s favorite places to relax after a long day at work, however, it now was the place where she witnessed something that changed the course of her life, something that made her restless. Chara felt a sense of duty, as childish as that might sound its what she felt at the time.

 

“You sure no one will see us?” Frisk asked unsure that their hiding spot would work.

 

“Don’t worry, this boat is always here, no one pays it any mind.” Both of them had hidden themselves on an abandoned fishing boat. Chara had talked Frisk into spying on some suspicious group of people.

 

“Remind me again why are we doing this?” 

 

“I saw with it my own eyes… someone is selling some kind of drug here.” She replied 

 

“And how is this any of our business?” Frisk was right, it was none of their business. Chara was putting herself at risk, for a foreign sense of justice.

 

“I'm a doctor remember, besides I have a slight suspicion that the drug they are selling was used on you”

 

“You think someone drugged back then?” Frisk replied disbelief in her voice.

 

“Rather… I'm certain of it. Ever since that happened to you I’ve been receiving patients with the same symptoms at ER” 

 

Before Frisk could continue their conversation they spotted a man walking towards the end of one of the Piers. He wore casual clothing, nothing that would catch one's attention, except for the fact that he was clearly nervous. The man waited while fidgeting his fingers, he stood in one spot, looking around every once in a while until after what Chara calculated was about twenty minutes, three more individuals joined him. The three men walked, one of them taking the lead while the others followed behind him, they talked for a few seconds until one of the men handed what seemed the boss a paper bag.

 

“I got them” Chara said under her breath while pulling her phone.

 

“What are you doing” Frisk hushed.

 

“Gathering evidence, of course” 

 

Chara took a video of the supposed drug deal, making sure to remain unnoticed. The nervous man handed the boss what seemed money and split ways after that, it was over all too quickly. Seeing as the men were coming back, Chara and Frisk hid further in the boat to avoid being spotted.

 

“Now we just have to wait” Chara announced

 

“I don’t know Chara, that seemed way too formal for a run of the mill drug deal.”

 

“What else could it be? And even if it wasn’t you can't deny it was a shady deal” 

 

“I'm saying we shouldn’t involve ourselves further with this” Frisk said to Chara, almost begging. She turned to look at Frisk, seeing her friend as scared as she was now made Chara reconsider her actions, she did this on a whim after all.

 

“That would be wise” Both of their heads snapped at the direction of the voice, they were supposed to be alone in this boat, however in a sour turn of events, the three men were now in the boat looking at the two girls with contempt.

 

“But it's far too late for that… get rid of them” alarms started to sound inside of Chara’s head, how did they spot them, she made sure not to make any noise, forget that how did they even get inside the boat, to begin with.  She couldn’t do anything but stare in disbelief at the two approaching men, both of them clearly coming at them with the intent to kill. She had to do something, as impossible as the situation seemed she had an ace up her sleeve, but before she could take action an intense pain formed in her stomach, she looked down only to find a knife burrowed into her flesh.

 

“Char—” Her scream was interrupted by a fist, her body plummeting to the ground after the impact. 

 

Chara felt legs gave up on her, the pain was almost unbearable but she clenched her teeth and endured it nonetheless. She had to do something and quick otherwise she might die before having a chance to save Frisk. Chara took out her phone and popped the back of it out, the men were too busy hitting Frisk to notice it, she pulled the battery out and concentrated her acid on her pinky making it shroud the tip, it was extremely hard to keep her acid stable under such a high amount of pain but luckily for her she managed to keep it long enough. Chara stabbed the phone battery with her pinky making a small hole in it thanks to her acid, as soon as that happened the battery burst into flames, she threw it towards the boat’s kitchen where a tank of cooking gas was. The three men had noticed by now but were too late to stop the fire, before they could escape the kitchen’s gas tank exploded blowing shards of wood and metal in their direction, Chara jumped towards Frisk acting as a shield against the flying shards, a great amount stabbed her back leaving her barely alive.

 

“I-I'm sorry…” was all she could muster. Frisk didn't accept her apology, she didn't think Chara needed to apologise to begin with, however that didn't matter right now. Frisk began to drag the bloodied Chara out of the sinking boat, her wounds leaving a trail of blood against wooden floor.

 

“I'm getting you out of this… I can finally pay you back for saving my life huh?” Frisk tried to joke hoping to alleviate Chara, but she only got silence as a response.

 

“Chara… Chara, please talk to me… please” All that remained were the cries of a girl clutching another like her life depended on it.

 

“We’ll always be together… as one” 

  
  
  


**________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any form of feedback is appreciated, kudos, comments, roasts... All of it.


End file.
